Mitochondria
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Teitan High School have lots of mysteries. One of the popular ones, are whether Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara are dating. Terrible grammar, kinda Crack fic. RnR?


**Mitochondria**

.

.

.

Teitan High School have lots of mysteries.

One of the popular ones, are whether Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara are dating. Crack fic?

.

.

.

Warning : the title have no connection whatsoever with the fic. I just recently heard the word so much i want to put it in.

.

.

.

Teitan High school have lots of mysteries.

One of the popular ones, are whether Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai are dating.

Conan Edogawa are the—unnoficial—leader of their gang that consist of Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta and finally—Haibara Ai.

Conan is a genius. It was no secret. The students of Teitan are used to Conan not paying attention in class and chooses to instead solve a case for the police. Some said that Conan was the second Kudo Shinichi, a teenager detective that disappeared 10 years ago. Some also said, that Conan is a friend of the Shinigami. A rumor that he immediately scoffed on.

The same could also be said for Ai Haibara. She—along with Ayumi, are two of the most popular student in Teitan. Haibara is known for her mature and independent looks. Her grades are beside Conan for the first place. Every year, she participate on Science Competition and always taking a gold medal back to their school.

One of the reason she was popular however, how she really _really_ close to Conan. Conan has lots of admirers and—fangirls, if you will. His good looks and kindness—even if slightly cold—charms lots of people. You either see him alone, with his gang or—

With Haibara.

Sometimes, the students would catch them whispering to each other, pointing at a paper filled with things. No one understood what on the paper, not even the teacher. (Which again proofed the fact that both are geniuses—not that they needed it)

It sparks a rumor and Teitan loves gossip.

At first, they thought that Conan was dating Ayumi, considering usually the cheer captain and the football captain are the one dating each other . The rumor was shut down when Ayumi turned out was dating Mitsuhiko, the debate club captain.

After that, a club solely to shipping Conan and Haibara was formed.

They uses every way they could think of to proved that Conan and Haibara was indeed, dating.

They failed. Every time.

The direct question : "Haibara-san, are you dating Edogawa-kun?" They were given amuses look and a shake of head. "No."

The slightly not direct question : "What do you think about Edogawa-kun, Haibara-san?"

"He's a great detective."

And leave it at that.

Though, one day, they got a break through. Kinda. Okay, it was definitely a break through.

It was when the girls finally convinced Haibara to invite them to her house. They were accompanied by Conan, who at first gives them confused looks before deciding it was a 'girl-thing' and didn't questioned it.

Haibara's house is huge. It was a mansion, one room was filled with books. Thousands of books.

The girls was confused when Edogawa follows them inside the house, until he said to Haibara :

"The police ask me to go to crime scene later, we're eating outside so don't bother cooking." To which Haibara replied by throwing a shoe at him that he—gracefully—evaded. "Who said I'm gonna cook you dinner?"

Edogawa snorted. "Thats what you said last week, before I see a cold fried rice on the table." He says, smirking.

They froze. Kaori—one of the students, asked them slowly. "Are you two..living together?" Her voice faint at the end.

If Conan noticed, he didn't bother pointing it out. He walked to the fridge, pulling out a sliced watermelon and putting in on the table before answering.

"Yeah, my mom didn't want her living alone so she made her lived with me." He shrugged. Haibara joined them, already changed her clothes. She smirked at him, "Your mom also said you need someone to take care of you."

He scowled. "Shut up."

The next day, the entire ship club was buzzing with the fact that Conan and Haibara live with each other. It still wasn't a definite proof though, since both them didn't outright say it.

Until one day, a miracle happen.

Haibara walked to the class, her appearance the same as ever, but a glint from her finger catches their attention.

It was a ring. One of the girl recognized it as an expensive ring.

"Haibara-san," one of the student started, "Is that a—" her voice fainter. "—ring?"

Haibara bring her hand in front of her voice. "Yes, isn't it pretty?" She smiled, different from her usual polite smile. It's a first time they saw the expression on her. They stared in amazement, both from the smile and the ring.

"Edogawa-kun gave it to me."

Shocked silence filled the room. Haibara plays the ring in her hand, ignoring the silence. "He finally have the time to actually pick a proper ring."

Still quiet and then— "Ring for what exactly–?"

Haibara stared at them, before smirking.

"What do you think? An engagement ring of course."

 **END**


End file.
